


Make It Stop

by grunge_ish



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Hacking, Maybe - Freeform, Repressed Memories, Tragic Backstory: Unlocked, Trans Male Character, am i projecting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grunge_ish/pseuds/grunge_ish
Summary: Ivy knows everything about every person in the crew, or she thought she did, when Raphella makes a joke about teenage Brian, Ivy realizes that she has no idea about what his life was like before he crash landed on a planet that wasn't his own.She enlists Nastya's help and together they decide softhacking Brian's circuits while he's charging is the best course of action.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Make It Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have Mechs brainrot, so be prepared. 
> 
> This is based off the wording in Brian's history section and the fact that we know very little about him and nothing about his childhood. 
> 
> He's also my favorite Mech, so I have a lot of thoughts about him.

Nastya waited until Brian had shut down for the night before removing his charging cable and plugging in the cable that Ivy had given her. It was connected to a large monitor in Ivy's archives. She followed the cable back once she was sure that it was secured and when she reached the archives, Ivy was already hacking into the processing unit that the doctor replaced Brian's brain with. It only took a few minuets for her to find the information that she didn't have in her archives. It was set up like a video feed, but when she clicked on it, there were just random clips that barely made any sense.

_A young girl stands in front of a mirror, she has a razor in her hands and giant smile on her face. Her head is shaved to a buzz-cut, all of it is in the sink in front of her. She can't be older than 13. She puts down the razor and runs a hand over her buzzed hair in awe. Tears slip down her cheeks and soon she is full out crying.  
_

_The same girl stands at the head of a crowd of people, she is older, around 16 now. Her hands are raised, the back of them facing forward as she appears to yell at the group of people standing in front of her. There are scars all around the back of her hands, they spell words that are hard to make out. The crowd of people behind her also raise their hands, showing off the scars. The group in front of them just stand there, they are unfazed._

_The girl is now standing in front of her parents. They seem to be very rich, her father is wearing a suit and her mother is draped in jewels and pearls. They seem to be arguing. The girl goes to walk away but a man holding what looks like a laser gun steps in front of her. She turns back to her parents. They simply smile at her. Eventually she is allowed to leave. She has tears in her eyes as she does._

_The girl is standing in the bathroom again, she looks to be 15 this time, her hair has grown out. She grabs a roll of something white and stretches it, she then puts it down and takes her shirt off. She picks up the roll again and wraps it around her chest. She looks to be in serious pain but she doesn't cry out, instead she turns to the side, sees that it's flat and smiles._

At this point, Ivy and Nastya look at each other. Nastya looks at the cable and then back at Ivy. 

"Do you think he even remembers this?"

Ivy shrugs. "I don't think so. If I had known that we would see things like this, I would've asked Brian to join us."

"He would've never accepted. I think its better that he doesn't remember, honestly."

_Brian stands in front of a giant crowd of people, they all look at him expectantly. He directs their attention to the castle like mansion and says something that is inaudible. The crowd begins to jump and scream, and then all at once, they turn and march towards the mansion. Brian runs to the front, leading the pack, daring any of the armed men to strike him down with his actions. None of them do._

_Brian holds the scarred hand of guy who seems around 17, presumably his age as well, there is a mask covering the lower half of his face, but his eyes are a striking golden in the almost green light of what seems to be the sunset of this planet. The guy pulls down his mask to reveal almost horrifying scars covering the entire lower portion of his face, but Brian doesn't seem put off, he lays his head on the shoulder of the guy and they watch the sunset together._

_A much younger Brian is sitting in an ornate living room, he is alone and stays that way for over an hour until a scarred woman comes into the room and offers him toys, he takes them and hugs her tightly, she hugs him back and sits across from him as he plays. There are scars all over her body, every bit of exposed skin is scarred, including her face. The young Brian doesn't seem to mind though, frequently reaching out to her._

_A Brian who is much closer to the age he is now kneels before a group of armed men and his father. A mirror is lifted for him to look at what's been done to him, he is scarred on every available bit of his body except for his face, it's still completely whole. He spits at the feet of his father and one of the men press their foot to his head and grind it into the floor. He is then lifted up by his hair, his father says something inaudible and in the dropped mirror, you can see Brian's face drain of color._

_This Brian is running for a lifepod, stumbling frequently and being chased by a bunch of those armed men from before, but before they can catch up to him, some people from the angry crowd he rallied overtake them. A short fight breaks out and the armed men drop dead. Brian keeps running. He reaches the lifepod and punches in random coordinates. As he blasts off, his face can be seen in the reflection of the lifepod's glass front, there are three scars raked down his face and his throat is a mess of scars. He looks down at the world he's leaving behind and says with shaking breath, "You may have taken my memories from me, but I won't be your fucking puppet. So, checkmate pops."_

There are no more clips and the screen blacks out. Metal feet can be heard walking down the corridor and Brian is at the door before Ivy and Nastya can think of a good lie. 

"Girls, what the fuck? Were you trying to download something into my brain?"

Nastya nods. "We wanted to see what would happen if we just downloaded songs into your brain."

Brian looks convinced and he sighs heavily. "Nothing. Nothing happens. Now can I please charge in peace?"

Ivy unplugs the cable from her monitor and nods. "Sorry Brian, we won't do it again." Ivy and Nastya share a look as he leaves and they silently promise not to tell anyone about what they found out.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT USE ACE BANDAGES TO BIND IT'S NOT SAFE AND just please don't
> 
> All the Mechs are trans. Change my mind. 
> 
> The clips are in third person because its Ivy and Nastya watching them and also because it's easier and I'm very lazy.


End file.
